Different Life
by erm31323
Summary: Voldemort Never Existed AU written for the School of Prompts challenge on HPFC - In a world where Voldemort never existed, a look at the Marauders and how their lives have turned out while they celebrate Harry's seventh birthday.


**A/N - Voldemort Never Existed!AU written for the School of Prompts challenge. It got too long to put in my drabble collection, so I'm posting it as a one-shot. Just a little look at what could have been. :)**

* * *

Lily finished the icing on Harry's seventh birthday cake and stepped back to look at her handiwork. Smiling, she charmed the Snitch she had just finished to flutter its wings. The broomstick was already zooming across the pitch and the Quaffle flew through the hoop at one end. Harry was going to love it.

"Looks good, love," James said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He patted her ever-growing belly and was rewarded with a sharp kick. Chuckling, he kissed his wife's neck.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

"Harry was finishing hiding all the toys he didn't want his friends to play with." Lily snorted. "Violet was setting up a tea party in her room for her and Faith and Evan was terrorizing the cat last time I checked." She turned in James' arms.

"James, why do you let him do that?" she asked in exasperation. James shrugged.

"Evan doesn't really hurt him and besides I'm convinced that Raf secretly likes it." Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the cake, just as the aforementioned cat streaked past and out the cat flap into the back garden. Lily eyed James.

"Secretly likes it, huh?" James shrugged with a lopsided grin just as their two year-old toddled into the kitchen.

"Raf-el, Raf-el," he repeated looking everywhere for the cat. James bent down and swooped the little boy up into his arms, tickling his belly and making him laugh.

"Where Raf-el, Daddy?"

"He went outside for a bit, Ev," James replied. Evan's lip trembled for a minute before James turned him towards Harry's birthday cake.

"Take!" Evan shouted. "Me want." Lily scooped a bit of leftover icing onto a spoon and held it up to Evan, who licked it off.

"Good?" Lily asked. Evan nodded his head enthusiastically. "That will have to hold you for a bit. We can't have cake until everyone gets here for Harry's party." Evan pouted and Lily laughed and kissed his cheek. She levitated the cake on top of the ice box to keep it away from little fingers. There was a knock at the front door.

"Me get!" Evan shouted and James set him on his feet. The toddler ran into the living room and to the front door. He then turned and waited expectantly for his father.

"Still a bit short, eh mate?" James said ruffling Evan's hair as he opened the door.

"Unca Moony!"

"Hello, little man," Remus replied.

"Aunt Mary!"

"Hi, Evan," Mary said with a smile as she followed Remus into the house. James clapped Remus on the shoulder and kissed Mary's cheek before he relieved her of her burden.

"Look at you," James said. "I think you've gotten bigger." Faith giggled.

"You saw her two days ago, Prongs," Remus reminded him dryly. James studied the three year old.

"Still bigger," he said seriously. She giggled again and he set her on her feet to find Violet. Before James could close the door, Peter and Anna arrived. He greeted them both, directing Mary and Anna where to put Harry's gifts as Lily came out of the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Anna who was due only two months after Lily.

"Better now that the sickness is over," Anna admitted. Lily smiled at the Hufflepuff that had been two years behind them in school. She hadn't known her very well while they were still at Hogwarts, but she liked her immensely and she was perfect for Peter. The two had met at the Ministry when Anna had done some research for Peter's department and were married only six months later.

"Now if my husband would just stop hovering," she said in a louder voice, catching Peter's attention. He looked at her a bit sheepishly and she smiled and winked. Lily laughed, having been witness to Peter's hovering over the last few months. She thought it was sweet actually.

More guests arrived, many of James' coworkers from the Auror department, including the Longbottoms with Neville and Catherine in tow. Catherine ran off to join Violet and Faith. Sirius' cousin Andromeda with her husband and daughter were also there. Dora, older than all of the other children, immediately set to entertaining them with her morphing abilities, much to their delight.

"Where is Sirius?" Andromeda asked Lily. Lily had met the woman during her Healer training and the two women had become fast friends. Sirius' comment that she was the only family member of his worth anything was very true as far as Lily was concerned.

"He's not here yet," Lily said, her brow furrowed. "It's not like he and Marlene to be this late."

"I do like her," Andromeda said with a smile. "She's just what Sirius needs."

"You mean because she won't take his shite?" Lily quipped.

"Exactly," Andromeda agreed and the two women laughed. Lily agreed with Andromeda whole-heartedly and hoped that Sirius, notorious woman chaser, had finally met 'the one'. He certainly seemed much more smitten with Marlene than any other woman he'd introduced to his friends, which wasn't even close to the number that he hadn't.

The house was soon full of running, yelling children until Lily finally sent them all out to the back garden, save Violet, Faith and Catherine who were still having a tea party in Violet's room. Evan had fallen asleep on Peter's shoulder, and his godfather waved Lily off when she asked if he wanted her to take the boy and put him in his cot.

"Good practice," Peter said by way of explanation. She smiled and left them to it.

"I've got news," Mary said a few moments later when Lily approached her and Anna. Mary had been her best friend in school and she was glad when Remus had pulled his head out of his arse and married the girl that had fancied him since their fourth year.

It was all down to the Wolfsbane potion, Lily knew. The fact that Remus remained in control of himself when he transformed did much to give him the peace of mind to think that he might actually be able to have a normal life. His work as werewolf liason with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had made great strides and made the Wolfsbane readily available for all who wished to take it. The fact that Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that had changed Remus, had been captured and imprisoned had helped immensely, as most werewolves were frightened of Greyback and refused to cross him. The Wizarding world at large was slowly losing their prejudices against werewolves, although some never would, Lily knew.

"So, what's the news?" Lily prodded. Mary grinned.

"I'm pregnant." Anna and Lily both made noises of delight and hugged Mary.

"When?" Anna asked.

"February."

"Just a month after me then," Anna said. The three women began discussing pregnancy and babies when there was a commotion at the front door.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted. "Moony, Wormtail!" The three men hurried in from the kitchen to see Sirius pulling Marlene in the house with a huge grin on his face.

"What's going on Padfoot?" James asked. "And why are you so late?"

"We were…delayed," Sirius replied, waggling his eyebrows. Marlene slapped his arm. Lily rolled her eyes, glad that the children were all outside.

"Honestly, Sirius," Andromeda said in exasperation.

"As to your first question," he grabbed Marlene's hand and pulled her gently towards him. "We're getting married!" Marlene smiled as he held out her left hand for everyone to see.

"Congratulations," Lily said as James hugged his friend, clapping him on the back.

"That's not all," Sirius nearly crowed. Marlene just shook her head, but Lily saw the fondness in her eyes. "I'm having a kid!"

"Excuse me, _you're_ having?" Marlene said, hands on her hips.

"All right, you're the one actually having it, but still, I'm having a kid!" His delight made Lily grin widely. Andromeda moved forward to congratulate the couple.

"You, a father?" she questioned. "Merlin help us." Then she squeezed Sirius tightly, tears in her eyes. "Congratulations."

"I have to echo Andromeda's statement," Remus said after he'd hugged Marlene and kissed her cheek.

"One time, Moony. One time I turn your kid purple and you won't let me forget it."

"She was purple for _three days_ ," Mary reminded him, as she offered her own congratulations. "Remind me not to let you babysit this next one either."

"You too?" Sirius asked Remus. Remus nodded with a smile. "Good on you, Moony." "

"Marlene, when are you due?" Anna asked.

"Late March," Marlene said. "I know it's really early to tell everyone and I tried to get this one to wait, but he's got no more patience than Evan."

"Oi!" Sirius said in mock hurt.

"Oh dear god," Lily suddenly said.

"Lils?" James replied in concern. "What is it? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I just thought of something."

"What?" Peter questioned as Evan stirred on his shoulder.

"The four of us are all pregnant," she said. The boys looked a bit horrified for a moment, thinking of mood swings and hormones, no doubt.

"Poor Albus," Alice said with a chuckle.

"Albus? I was a bit more worried about Minerva," Lily replied. "I mean on top of the rest of them that are already there? Four in the same year? She'll be pulling her hair out." The four Marauders, however, simply grinned.

"Marauders ride again," Sirius said. He looked at his friends with genuine affection as Evan lifted his head from Peter's shoulder.

"Mama, eat take," Evan said around a yawn. The room dissolved into laughter. Lily smiled at James from across the room. She didn't think it was possible to be happier with her life.


End file.
